Tous les jours
by fuseika-chan
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian anak-anak basket Kurobas jika berada dalam satu kelas dengan akashi sebagai ketua kelas. All pairing. Wanna read?


**TOUS LES JOURS**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Shou-ai, AU, OOC! maybe, mainstream, typo dsb**

**Summary : Cerita tentang keseharian anak-anak basket Kurobas jika berada dalam satu kelas.**

"Perlu kubantu?" –Akashi menghampiri Furihata Kouki untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"T-tidak.. terima kasih.." –Furihata seketika menolaknya yang sialnya tak bisa menyembunyikannya ketakutannya pada lelaki di depannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau kesulitan," –Akashi masih berusaha menawarkan bantuan, bahkan matanya ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh!" –Furihata yang sudah tak tahan segera menolak dengan tegas untuk menyakinkan Akashi.

"Baiklah.." –Akashi tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya dan tak melanjutkan tawaran membantunya lagi dan membiarkan anak itu melewatnya.

Kardus itu kembali terangkat di atas tangan Furihata, jelas sekali ia berusaha dengan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengangkat kardus ukuran besar bekas sebuah televisi berukuran 28 inci. Di dalamnya terdapat pakaian-pakaian bekas yang berasal dari sumbangan para murid-murid Smp Teiko untuk korban bencana alam yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

Sang ketua kelas, Akashi Seijuurou berniat membantunya karena kebetulan melewatinya yang kelihatan kesusahan justru menerima penolakan secara langsung.

Akhirnya anak yang memiliki jabatan ketua kelas itu mengawasi kegiatan murid-murid yang lainnya, tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya sambil meneliti secara detail kegiatan di dalam kelasnya, kelas 2-B.

Di sudut ruangan murid-murid perempuan yang dikomando oleh wakil ketua kelas, Momoi Satsuki memilih satu-satu persatu pakaian untuk dikelompokan kemudian dipacking dibantu oleh beberapa murid laki-laki seperti Himuro Tatsuya dan yang lainnya.

Kagami Taiga, murid yang dikenal memiliki semangat tinggi dalam hal apapun mengangkat 3 kardus sekaligus, karena menurutnya kekuatannya yang besar akan sia-sia apabila tidak melakukan apa-apa dan seketika mendapatkan sorakan dari beberapa penghuni kelas yang keberatan dengan perkatannya. Kemudian ia hanya akan menunjukan senyum lima jarinya. Aomine Daiki tidak mau kalah dan mengangkat kardus dengan jumlah yang sama dengan Kagami. Adu mulut pun tak bisa dihindarkan diantara mereka karena merasa diri merekalah yang paling kuat.

Di belakang dua orang berbadan besar dan kuat tadi Sakurai Ryou tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena berulang kali menjatuhkan kardus yang baru diangkat olehnya. Pemandangan biasa bagi para penghuni kelas jadi sebagian besar dari mereka tak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Di kursi tepat di dekat pintu Kise Ryouta tak henti-hentinya menghubungi seorang supir untuk mengantar barang-barang mereka ke tempat tujuan. Sejak tadi sambungan telepon yang dibuat Kise tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan diangkat maka dari itu murid laki-laki berambut pirang kuning itu memaki-maki ponselnya sendiri, mereka penghuni kelas sudah mencapnya sinting. Poor Kise.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun nanti juga mereka sampai sendiri," Kuroko Tetsuya yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun mencoba mendiamkan Kise layaknya seorang ibu mendiamkan bayinya yang kehausan. Murid laki-laki berambut baby blue itu memang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi suatu masalah.

"Tapi kalau mereka lupa bagaimana Kurokocchi? Kita sudah susah payah melakukan ini semua sejak tadi pagi!" Kise masih dalam kondisi kesal tak dapat membendung kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu…" Kuroko tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa Kurokocchi?" Kise menuntut jawaban. Murid berwajah datar itu menggelengkan kepala, helai-helai rambut baby blue-nya melambai-lambai halus.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Kise, sontak dirinya langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati sebuah cengiran lebar milik Takao Kazunari, senyumnya bahkan menyilaukan dua murid lelaki beda karakter di depannya.

"Kalau supir yang kita mintai jasa antar tidak datang kalian bisa menggunakan jasa ayahku," tawarnya, murid berambut hitam itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya dengan mengacungkan jempol kepada Kise dan Kuroko. Kise tersenyum cerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca sedangkan Kuroko tak mengubah raut wajah datarnya meskipun dia senang juga.

"Kau penyelamatku Takaocchi!" Kise ikut mengacungkan jempol kearah Takao, "Kalau tak ada jasa pengganti entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku di tangan ketua kelas."

Beberapa menit kemudian Kise mendapatkan pesan bahwa mobil yang dikendarai oleh sang supir ternyata mengalami kecelakaan. Dan ia semakin berterima kasih kepada Takao saat itu. Dengusan kesal terdengar dari murid laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Takao. Sepertinya murid itu tak terlalu senang dengan kehebohan yang dibuat oleh Kise.

"Kalian berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi nanodayo!" murid yang diketahui bernama Midorima Shintaro itu akhirnya membuka suara. Helaian-helaian hijau lumut membingkai wajah rupawannya sedemikian rupa. Di tangannya terdapat buku yang membahas pelajaran Biologi yang mereka pelajari, Midorima memang murid yang terkenal rajin dalam belajar dan prestasinya pun tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Apa tidak bosan membaca buku terus Shin-chan? Kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku jenuh sekali," komentar Takao mengenai kebiasaan rajin Midorima membaca buku. Takao adalah kebalikan dari Midorima, jika Midorima rajin maka Takao adalah pemalas. Membaca buku saja bisa dihitung berapa jumlah buku yang dibacanya. Jangan disamakan dengan manga, murid berambut hitam itu sangat rajin membacanya.

"Itu karena kau pemalas, orang pemalas tidak akan sukses nanodayo," balas Midorima mengomentari Takao. Membuat yang dikomentari mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Kau menyumpahiku supaya tidak sukses Shin-chan?" Takao menunjukan raut pura-pura sedih yang dibalas decakan malas dari Midorima.

"Sekali-kali santailah sedikit Midorimacchi, hidupmu terlihat membosankan tahu," kini giliran Kise yang mengeluarkan komentar untuk Midorima.

"Ini aku sedang bersantai sambil membaca nanodayo," jawaban itu membuat Kise dan Midorima Sweatdrop seketika, bagaimana membaca buku dengan tampang serius bisa dibilang santai.

"Kise-kun, Takao-kun mungkin itu santai khas Midorima-kun jadi tak perlu memusingkannya. Lagipula tiap orang itu berbeda-beda, mana mungkin sama seperti kalian yang terlalu santai dalam melakukan segala hal," akhirnya Kuroko membuka suaranya yang seketika menusuk tepat ke jantung Kise dan Takao. Mereka sudah terlihat bercucuran air mata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja menggunakan kedua tangan yang terlipat. Di sana tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah senyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Aka-chin aku ijin ke kantin ya," murid betubuh paling besar di kelas itu Murasakibara Atsushi berbicara pada Akashi yang berdiri tepat di depan ruangan kelas mengawasi seluruh kegiatan di dalam kelas. Iris heterochromia-nya menatap murid yang sering dijuluki titan itu tanpa bisa diartikan.

"boleh kan Aka-chin? Aku lapar.." lanjut si tubuh besar, helaian violetnya melambai-lambai begitu angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Akashi menghembuskan nafas, ia tak kaget karena murid yang menjabat sebagai seksi konsumsi dikelasnya itu memang tak bisa tanpa makanan ringan walaupun hanya sesaat saja –kecuali saat jam pelajaran tetntunya. Akhirnya memberikan ijin untuk membeli keinginannya.

Iris matanya berkeliling mencari murid laki-laki brunette, anak itu terlihat membantu Himuro memacking dengan beberapa murid lainnya. Tawa sekelompok pengepak barang di pojok lepas mendengar beberapa gurauan yang dibuat salah dari mereka, Furihata si murid brunette tak luput dari tawa yang ada di sana. Tawanya yang begitu lepas membuat Akashi senang melihatnya namun kesal juga disaat yang bersamaan. Murid paing berkuasa itu tak suka melihat orang yang diincarnya dekat dan akrab dengan orang lain. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak cukup dekat dengan laki-laki incarannya itu, tak sulit untuknya mendekati anak itu namun anak itu terlihat tak nyaman dan keliahatan takut jika berada dekat dengannya, salah satu contohnya adalah tadi ketika dirinya menawarkan bantuan namun respon yang di dapatkannya malah penolakan dengan terbata-bata menandakan ketakutan.

OOO

Setelah hari itu semuanya kembali normal, seluruh penghuni kelas 2-B melakukan aktivitas belajar mengajar seperti biasa. Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan para guru bahkan sebelum diajarkan materinya, untuk murid jenius seperti Akashi, Midorima dan Momoi itu bukanlah perkara yang sulit tapi untuk murid lainnya itu merupakan bencana mahadahsyat –mungkin ini berlebihan. Saat itu mereka ditugaskan untuk mengerjakannya berkelompok, para murid perempuan yang bisa dihitung jumlahnya segera mengerubungi meja Momoi, malangnya gadis itu hanya dimanfaatkan kepintarannya.

Sedangkan Midorima sudah dibocking oleh Takao, Kise, Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko. Kasihan para murid lain yang berharap bisa menjadikan kepintaran murid berambut hijau itu agar bisa memperoleh nilai tinggi. Tinggal satu murid jenius lagi yang tersisa dan tak ada yang berani mendekatinya selain Murasakibara. Sebenarnya banyak dari mereka yang sudah lirik-lirik pada penguasa kelas itu namun mereka tak memiliki nyali walau hanya mendekati mejanya.

"Emm Sakurai-san kita bisa sekelompok kan?" Furihata Kouki menoleh ke meja di belakangnya, mengajak murid yang sama penakut dengan dirinya untuk menjadi sebuah kelompok. Anak itu menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menganggukan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah berdua, kira-kira siapa lagi yang mau bergabung bersama kita ya?" Furihata berbicara lagi setelah Sakurai tidak melakukan ucapan terima kasihnya lagi, murid berambut susu coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya juga berpikir adakah yang mau sekelompok dengannya yang pecundang ini. Dengan pemikirannya itu membuat dirinya menciut dan merasa bersalah pada Furihata karena sudah sekelompok dengannya yang merasa tidak berguna.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" Sakurai berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Furihata.

"Hey kenapa meminta maaf?" Furihata menunjukan raut wajah bingung.

"Gara-gara sekelompok denganku Furihata-san jadi kesulitan mendapatkan anggota lain! Maafkan aku!" jawabnya tanpa lupa embel-embel minta maaf secara histeris. Furihata jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri karena kelakuan temannya yang mudah merasa bersalah ini, padahal dirinya tidak membuat kesalahan apapun, dia bisa jamin itu.

"Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu Sakurai-san –"

Pembicaraan histeris mereka terhenti ketika sang kaisar kelas menghampiri meja mereka, dirinya –Furihata tak bisa berkutik dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus orang yang paling dihindarinya yang menghampirinya? Pikirnya kalut.

"Kami kekurangan dua anggota, mau bergabung bersama kami?" suara rendah milik sang kaisar berhasil membuatnya terpaku. Mana bisa dirinya menolak, ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuknya. Saat itu hanya anggukan kepala yang bisa dilakukannya. Hey lihatlah para murid lain yang mengincar Akashi Seijuurou melihat iri dengan dua murid pecundang yang berhasil masuk dalam kelompok itu.

Kelompok yang dipimpin langsung oleh Akashi meliputi Murasakibara, Himuro, Mayuzumi, Furihata dan Sakurai. Di sana ada Himuro yang lumayan pintar meski tak sebanding dengan tiga bintang kelas yang tadi disebutkan. Lagipula Akashi Seijuurou juga tidak akan membiarkan murid incarannya bersama dengan orang lain membentuk kelompok yang tidak ada dirinya di dalamnya. Sungguh licik kau Akashi.

OOO

Dua orang murid berjalan beriringan di jalanan setapak Smp Teiko yang di kelilingi beberapa tanaman bunga yang beraneka ragam dan pepohonan yang rindang. Saat itu tak ada daun yang berguguran karena ini baru memasuki musim semi dan daun-daun baru bermunculan sehingga masih terlihat segar dan kokoh tangkai kecilnya. Sinar matahari yang terik menyinari jalanan itu melalui celah rimbunan daun yang berada di atas kepala mereka, sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak cahaya di bawah kaki. Ada beberapa spesies kupu-kupu dan burung yang beterbangan di sana sekedar mencari madu atau mencari rerumputan untukmembuat sarang baru untuk telur-telur dikerami. Keduanya tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya obrolan dan gurau canda orang yang mereka lewati yang menjadi sumber suara.

Yang diajak berjalan-jalan mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, jarum kecil dan panjang pada arloji berwarna coklat berbahan stainless steel itu menunjukan waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi berakhir, merasa sedikit khawatir karena mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat hanya dalam diam. Dirinya mengira sosok di sebelahnya mengajaknya berjalan untuk membicarakan sesuatu tapi nyatanya tak sepatah kata pun keluar. Mereka hanya memutari taman dan berakhir kembali ke kelas mereka di lantai dua.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka berhenti, sebenarnya hanya seorang dari mereka yang berhenti, namun yang satu lagi hanya mengikuti langkah yang lainnya.

"Jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan ya.." sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir yang terlihat lebih berkuasa.

"Eh? ..iya" jawaban takut-takut terlontar begitu saja, ia tak mau mencari masalah jika mengatakan hal berlainan dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

Pintu kelas terbuka tiba-tiba dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi, Kise yang membuka pintu sambil berlari sukses menabrak orang yang berada di depannya. Tubuhnya terpental ke dalam kelas dan yang ditabraknya juga terpental ke koridor kelas. Untungnya yang ditabraknya bukan Akashi melainkan Furihata yang berdiri di sisi kanan Akashi.

"Aukhh!" mereka mendesis kesakitan sambil mengelus bokong mereka yang terbentur lantai cukup keras, mereka menjadi tontonan dan lawakan gratis bagi yang melihatnya baik yang di dalam maupun di luar kelas. Wajah Furihata memerah karena malu, ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian apalagi dalam hal memalukan seperti ini. Sungguh membuatnya tak punya nyali untuk bangun. Berbeda dengan Kise yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan menunjukan senyum lima jarinya.

"Bokongmu tidak apa-apa?" sebuah uluran tangan bersamaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah, dirinya tahu betul tangan itu milik Akashi dan apa-apaan pertanyaan memalukan itu? Membuatnya makin menciut saja. Pikirnya.

"S-sepertinya begitu.." Furihata tidak menyambut uluran tangan itu, dirinya memilih bangun dengan usaha sendiri. Selanjutnya murid brunette itu memasuki kelas meninggalkan Akashi yang masih diam tak berkutik, tangannya masih terulur meski tak mendapat sambutan. Senyum masam terukir di wajahnya.

Akashi menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian memasuki kelas dengan auranya yang membuat orang yang dilewatinya bergidik. Bahkan Aomine sekalipun.

OOO

"Aku malu sekali.." Furihata segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja, ia juga menyesal menolak uluran tangan Akashi, dirinya tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila membuat Akashi merasa marah. Perbuatannya benar-benar tidak sopan, padahal Akashi berniat membantunya. Sungguh penyesalannya baru terasa saat ini, bagaimana jika Akashi membencinya? Bagaimana jika Akashi memusuhinya? Akashi bersikap baik saja dirinya selalu ketakutan apalagi jika Akashi membencinya? Bisa-bisa ia mati berdiri saking ketakutannya.

Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, melirik ke deretan meja yang tak jauh darinya. Syukurlah orang itu terlihat biasa saja, pikirnya. Padahal ia tak mengetahui aura suram dan mengerikan di sekitar meja itu. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Kise tersenyum canggung padanya. Ditegakannya segera tubuhnya.

"Untuk yang tadi maaf ya.." Kise berbicara dengan tangan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, kentara anak berambut blonde kuning itu berbicara dengan canggung.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak apa-apa juga kan Kise-san?" dengan senyuman seadanya Furihata menanyakan keadaan murid yang tadi jatuh bersamaan dengannya.

"Tentu aku tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi maaf ya Furihata." Kise kembali tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali ke mejanya semula karena seorang guru bertubuh gemuk memasuki kelas (anggap aja pelatih kaijou).

Ooo

Pagi itu di kelas 2-B

"Ponsel baru Kise-kun?" Kuroko baru tiba dan meletakan tas miliknya di meja, dilihatnya Kise memainkan ponsel yang terlihat seperti keluaran edisi baru di televisi.

"Iya Kurokocchin, kau mau? Aku dapat dua kemarin dan yang satunya tidak digunakan," Kise barusan memberikan penawaran yang membuat Kuroko sempat terkejut.

"Tidak,terima kasih." Kuroko menolak dengan sopan, ia menundukan kepalanya kepada Kise. Kise menaikan sebelah alisnya, dikiranya Kuroko akan dengan senang hati menerimanya ternyata tidak.

"Yah padahal aku ingin punya benda couple dengan Kurokocchin," Kise menunjukan raut memelas.

"Aku tidak mau Kise-kun," balas Kuroko datar.

"Hidoi-ssu Kurokocchin!" Kise merajuk tapi Kuroko tak mempedulikannya.

"berikan saja pada Aomine-kun, dia kan satu-satunya yang tidak punya ponsel di kelas kita," Kuroko memberi saran, dikeluarkannya sebuah novel kemudian dibacanya setelah duduk.

"Memangnya dia pantas punya ponsel sebagus ini?" Tanya Kise tanpa sadar secara tak langsung ia menghina teman sekelasnya. Dari segi ekonomi Aomine memang terbilang kurang dibanding teman-temannya.

"Kau kelihatan seperti merendahkan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun," Kuroko menatap Kise tanpa bisa diartikan, Kise membelalakan matanya.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud begitu Kurokocchi…" Kise menundukan kepalanya, sadar bahwa dia salah bicara.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!" Kuroko menitah tanpa menatap Kise, matanya telah fokus pada novel di genggamannya.

"T-tapi Kurokocchi.." Kise memberi jeda sejenak "Aominecchi kan tidak tahu.."

"Jadi Kise-kun mau Aomine-kun tahu? Baiklah aku akan beritahu Aomine-kun," Kuroko segera beranjak mendekati meja Aomine, terlihat pemuda berkulit gelap itu tertidur di mejanya. Seperti terlihat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"TIDAK KUROKOCCHI!" Kise berteriak lalu menarik lengan Kuroko. Teriakannya mengundang perhatian murid lainnya dan juga Aomine terlihat terganggu tidurnya. Kise tersenyum pada teman-temannya kemudian membekap mulut Kuroko dengan tangannya dan menariknyacoretmenyeretnya ke tempat mereka semula. Kuroko tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu dan menghempaskan tangan Kise, matanya menatap tak suka tepat ke mata Kise.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak terlalu pintar Kurokocchi tapi setidaknya berpikirlah untuk memberitahu itu kepada Aominecchi," Kuroko semakin geram pada Kise, dirinya tahu bahwa ia tidaklah pintar dalam pelajaran namun pantaskah Kise menghinanya seperti tadi? Murid bertubuh kecil itu kembali ke mejanya tanpa membalas apapun pada Kise yang mulutnya memang sulit untuk menyaring mana yang pantas dikatakan atau tidak. Kuroko merasa marah saat ini.

**TBC or END?**

**Pasti ini abal banget teehee xD**


End file.
